


Boss of the Television

by lirin



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: There's one place the Cadpig doesn't need any looking after.





	Boss of the Television

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



Even now, after the Cadpig had outgrown her cart, Perdita’s pups still looked after her. They would check on her, making sure she was happy and eating well. And so Perdita found herself looking after the Cadpig as well. Or was it the other way around?

“Soap commercial!” the Cadpig barked. She knew Perdita always liked those. Perdita hurried into the kitchen. “Not there!” the Cadpig told her. “The pups on the right won’t be able to see.” Perdita scrambled back and found a spot on the left.

When it came to the television, the Cadpig needed no looking after.


End file.
